


Method of Relaxation

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: 2014 Castle Summer Kink Meme [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Episode: s06e02 Dreamworld, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hospital, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. Castle's getting restless in the hospital after the events of "Dreamworld" and Beckett helps him relax...with her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blowjob, semi public sexual activity
> 
> In Dreamworld, Castle lies in his bed, frustrated with the slow pace of his recovery. Beckett helps him chill out.

“Castle, would you just chill out?” Kate said to her fiancé.

“I can’t help it,” he whined. “I’ve been in this stupid hospital bed for nearly a week, Beckett. I’m going stir crazy here!”

“Castle, you nearly died from a lethal toxin. You’re gonna be here for at least another couple days until the doctors are absolutely sure it’s out of your system.”

“But Beckett,” he pouted at her, “I miss you.”

She looked confused. “What do you mean? I’ve been right by your side every chance I get.”

His voice got lower and more suggestive as he waggled his eyebrows. “That’s not the kind of _missing_ I mean.”

She smiled at him. “I miss you too, but your hospital bed is a little too small for us to even attempt at having sex.”

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Castle threw his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. “This sucks.”

Kate stared thoughtfully at her writer for a very long moment. He wasn’t the only one that was feeling the effects of their forced week-long abstinence. Every time she would go to grab his hand or cup his jaw or brush a loose strand of hair from his forehead—every time she simply touched him, really—the want and the need to have him only grew stronger.

Castle still had his eyes closed when he suddenly felt a hand palm him through his hospital gown, the blanket already bunched at the bottom of the bed. Jumping at the touch, his eyes shot open and he watched as Kate massaged his rapidly hardening length. Turning his head to give her a puzzled look, he saw his fiancée gazing at him, desire having turned her beautiful hazel eyes nearly all black.

“Kate?” he managed to squeak out. “What’re you doing?”

Oh fuck, not the lip bite.

“You need to relax,” she told him. “And since we can’t have sex just yet, I figured why don’t I find another way to calm you down.”

He cleared his throat. “I don’t think this is gonna calm me down, but, uh…you’re welcome to try.”

She chuckled, the sound rumbling low in her throat. “Mmm, I bet I am.” Lifting up the hem of his gown, she pulled it back until it folded back onto his stomach, leaving his hard cock exposed for her. She wrapped her hand around the base and began stroking. Swiping her thumb over the tip, she spread the few drops of pre-cum over the smooth skin as Castle released a groan.

“Shh,” Kate instructed. “You have to be quiet or someone will hear.” She was already thankful that the curtain in front of the room’s glass window was shut so that no one walking by would be able to see anything. It was also a blessing that the railing on Castle’s bed was already lowered. This made it easier for what she was about to do next.

Scooting to the edge of her seat, Kate gathered her hair over one shoulder and leaned down, taking the head of his cock in her mouth.

“Oh fuck, Kate,” he moaned. “Fuck, I missed this.”

She hummed in agreement, the vibrations sending bolts of pleasure up his spine. Swirling her tongue, she relished in the taste of the salty tang that hit her taste buds. Her hand continued to pump him as much as she could as she felt him hit the back of throat. Taking her hand away, she braced it on his tense stomach and relaxed the muscles in her throat before swallowing more of his cock into her mouth. Her nose was practically touching his pelvis, the coarse hairs on his pubic bone brushing gently against her chin.

Castle couldn’t help himself. One of his hands went to the back of Kate’s head and pushed her down even farther, her jaw stretching to accommodate all of him. Reveling in the feeling of her heated mouth wrapped around him for just a few seconds longer, the writer ceased his pressure on her head, but kept his fingers tangled in her hair.

As soon as Kate felt him stop forcing her head down, she slowly removed her mouth from around his cock, breathing in deeply. When she was satisfied—which, in reality, was only about four seconds later—she went back to work, her head bobbing up and down a fast pace while her hand went to his balls, fondling them.

Even though his hand was tangled in her hair, Castle let Kate pleasure him at her own pace, one that was quickly forcing him near the end. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked _hard_. It took all of his willpower not to thrust up into her mouth.

He was getting too loud. He knew he was getting too loud, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kate’s hot, wet mouth was sucking him in while her fingers stroked and rubbed over his balls.

His orgasm was fast approaching. Hell, it was nearly there. It really wouldn’t take much for him to blow his load and—oh fuck, what she just did with her tongue has to be illegal in all fifty states!

“Kate!” he gasped. “Fuck, I’m almost there. Fuck, Kate, I’m gonna come!”

The worse thing possible that could happen to them right now would be if someone were to walk in the room wondering what all the noise was about. She needed to shut him up and shut him up _now!_

Sliding her free hand up to Castle’s mouth, she forced three of her fingers past his lips. Almost impulsively, he started sucking on them, his tongue laving over digit, muffling his screams as he spurted his seed deep into Kate’s mouth, feeling her swallow around his cock.

When his orgasm ended, she removed him from her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of the hand she had used to fondle his balls. Castle let her take her three fingers away from him so that she could wipe them dry on the side of her pants.

“Are you relaxed now?” she asked him, her eyebrow quirking up as a hint of a smile graced her lips.

“Completely,” he replied, a smug grin now set firmly in place. He rearranged his now wrinkled hospital gown and settled back into the bed.

“Try not to look like your fiancée just sucked you off when the doctor comes back in to check on you, okay?” she told him.

He made a noncommittal noise and said, “Maybe later, I can help you…relax. You look like you need it, especially after what just happened.”

Her only response was to bite her lip and smirk at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked me to continue this so I did. This chapter has nothing to do with the prompt I filled beforehand and was done as a special gift to those who requested it.

“C’mon, Kate! You know want to,” Castle said, trying to persuade her to hop on the bed he was laying in.

“Castle, no. That bed is way too small for both me _and_ you to fit in. Hospital beds weren’t made for more than one person,” she reasoned.

“But what if you, like, lay on your side while I scoot over as much as possible. We could fit then.” His boyish, hopeful smile immediately smashed a large hole her wall of resolve.

“You’re really determined to do this, aren’t you?” she asked him, her lips pursed and an eyebrow raised.

The writer shrugged. “You helped me relax earlier so it’s only fair that I return the favor. Plus,” he took on a pitiful look, “I haven’t touched you in a week! Please just do this for me, Kate.”

Shaking her head, she ordered him to move over and then climbed into the bed with him, remaining on her side. He had tried to persuade her that they’d have enough room for sex, but the space they had right now was barely enough for what she was about to let Castle do.

“You couldn’t take off your pants first?” he asked flatly.

Her smile was one of teasing. “Now where’s the fun in that? Makes things too easy for you.”

"And of course you’re anything _but_ easy.”

“Makes life boring,” was her simple reply. “Now, are you gonna get to it anytime today or do you just wanna wait until the doctor comes back in to check on you?”

There were no more words exchanged after that. Castle went straight to work, his hand quickly moving to the front of her pants where he slowly rubbed her over the fabric. He could hear the slight hitch in his fiancée’s breathing as he gently applied more pressure.

She made a noise of disagreement when he took his hand away only to realize that he suddenly had her pants undone. His hand slipped inside, but didn’t dare to venture underneath her panties just yet. With his index finger, he stroked over her, feeling just how turned on and aroused she was from this already.

“Jesus, Kate, I can feel how fucking soaked you are already.”

“Some of that’s from earlier when I sucked you off,” she husked.

Castle brought his finger up to where he knew her clit lay beneath her panties and rubbed slow, tight circles over it. Her hips bucked lightly into his hand, begging for more…which he all too happily obliged.

Sliding his hand into her panties, he ran two fingers through her, teasing her entrance with the tips of the digits before pushing only one of them into her, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be nearly enough for her.

"Castle,” she moaned quietly, feeling his long finger curl to hit that spot inside her.

His hand was trapped within the confines of her clothing which limited his movements severely. Removing his hand, much to her displeasure, he told her, “Take the pants off.”

Swiftly she pushed the fabric down to her ankles and that was as far as she got before Castle was on her again. Her leg lifted a few inches to give him some more room as he entered her again, this time with two fingers.

Castle loved watching her during the throes of passion. Her head would toss back, her back would arch, her stomach muscles would tighten, and her hips would unstoppable. Her skin was red and flushed, damp from sweat and sensitive from pleasure. He was sure that there was no greater sight than Kate Beckett writhing in ecstasy.

When she felt Castle add a third finger and drive them faster, deeper, harder into her wet heat, she nearly sobbed with relief. She’d been wound tight all week and the blowjob she gave him earlier only served to arouse her more.

His fingers curled inside her again, finding that spongy spot on her front wall. Her hips bucked sharply and wouldn’t stop. She was basically riding his hand, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her hand snaked down to her center and was about to start stroking her clit when Castle’s other hand shot out and wrenched it away.

“Castle, please,” she begged. The hand that wasn’t being restrained came up to tangle in his hair. She then tugged his head closer to her and attached her mouth to his, their tongues wrestling sloppily together. It was an awkward angle considering how they were laying, but they made it work. And it’s not like either of them had the presence of mind to be bothered by it anyway.

As soon as Castle released her wrist, his fingers on his now free hand moved to circle her clit. Kate’s hips rolled as he stroked the bundle of nerves while the hand that had previously been restrained, covered his, helping him to bring her to her climax.

She was pressed as close as she possibly could be to him. Their mouths searched for one another, their lips chasing the other whenever they would part for oxygen. His two hands worked in tandem to give her the orgasm she well deserved. His fingers pounded into her, filling her, stretching her. She was so close. Her screams were being muffled by Castle’s lips and tongue. And then suddenly he twisted his fingers wickedly and she broke.

Correction: she _shattered._

An entire week of innocent hand-holding and soft face-stroking as he lay in his hospital bed had gotten them both needy and desperate for each other and finally, they had achieved their satisfaction today; first with Castle and now with Kate.

She bit his lip as she came, her inner muscles squeezing the fingers that continued to work her through her orgasm. It felt like an eternity had passed by the time she floated back into her skin. Her and Castle had their foreheads resting against one another’s, breathing heavily and panting into each other’s open mouths.

“I love you,” Kate said.

“I would hope so,” he replied.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she pulled back and let him take his hands away, instantly missing them. He wiped them on the side of the bed as she wiggled her legs and hips, maneuvering herself into different positions just so she would be able to pull her pants up. Refastening the buttons and zipper, she curled into her fiancé’s side, giving no indication that she was inclined to move anytime soon.

“Uh, Kate? What’re you doing?” he asked.

“I’m cuddling with you,” she told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But isn’t this bed a little, I don’t know…small and cramped for the both of us?”

"Yeah. I’ve decided I don’t care about that. You just fucked me with your fingers so I’m entitled to a little post-orgasm snuggling.” She glanced up at him. “Now, shut up and hold me.”

He was right: there really wasn’t much room for the both of them to comfortably lay on the bed so Kate ended up mostly draped over him, not that he minded. His arm wrapped around her as she threw one of hers possessively across his chest.

"Kate? I love you too.” He could feel her smile against his shoulder.

"I know."

Before he knew it, they were both fast asleep, completely oblivious to the nurse who cautiously stuck her head inside the room to discreetly check on them. She blushed as she remembered the noises that she’d overheard coming from this room a few hours earlier and then again just now. She wouldn’t say anything, however; those two were just too cute together for her to embarrass them like that. Quietly, she shut the door and went back to work.


End file.
